The disclosed embodiments relate to a temporary ground covering, in particular to enable or facilitate the movement of people and/or machines over sandy or boggy ground.
Temporary covering structures are known for this type of ground, which are likely to be deployed on the surface of the ground to enable machines to circulate, for example.
FIG. 1 diagrammatically shows a partial profile view of such a covering structure of the prior art. This structure, which has been described by the present applicant in the patent application WO 95/26435, comprises a woven structure 1 formed from weft thread 2 of the single-thread type arranged in a single layer and warp threads 3 also arranged in a single layer.
The weave of the woven structure is such that each warp thread 3 interlaces with the weft threads 2 following, preferably and very approximately, half the intersections of the rows and columns of the weave, the warp threads 3 being sunk in the remaining intersections, in order, for each warp thread 3, to obtain at least one simple tight weave area 4 followed by an area of floats 5.
The alternation of the tight interweaving areas 4 and the areas where the warp threads do not work 5 causes contractions of the weft threads 3 creating on the two surfaces of the fabric a ribbed crimped structure.
The drive wheels or tracks of the vehicles moving on the surface of the covering structure offer good adhesion to these reliefs, thus conferring on these vehicles an advantageously high speed of movement.
These reliefs also ensure a good attachment of the structure itself to the duly covered grounds.
This attachment, combined with the flexibility of the covering structure which enables it to hug the profile of the ground to be covered, prevents any movement of the structure under the weight of the machines circulating on its surface and the formation of ruts.
More generally, the implementation of such a covering structure makes it possible to protect the ground from any erosion associated with the stamping of feet or with the passage of machinery.
This covering structure, which consequently gives excellent results for the circulation of machines over ground offering low cohesion or unstable ground, can nevertheless be further improved.
It has in fact been observed that the significant reliefs of this structure form an uneven surface which, combined with its rigidity, makes movement on its surface with bare feet difficult.
In certain cases, such bare-footed movement can lead to the appearance of contusions on the feet.
Also, a certain disaffection with these structures is observed among beach attendants inconvenienced by the relief and the rigidity of said structures, the latter then preferring to move directly over the sand.
It would therefore be advantageous to adapt these covering structures to facilitate the bare-footed movement of pedestrians but also of machines provided with small wheels, such as strollers. The latter are in effect also sensitive to the unevenness of the surface of the covering structure.
Moreover, these covering structures feature a lot of openwork to ensure a total flow of water. They therefore do not allow graphics or messages to be printed on their surfaces.
Now, it would be beneficial to use these structures as information or advertising supports at events such as sporting or promotional shows.
Finally, these covering structures can blend with the ground, for example, on snow-covered ground when they are white, or can be very slightly visible for a vehicle moving in the dark.
The risk of a poor engagement of the vehicle on such a ground covering structure or of the departure of this vehicle from this structure being probable, the vehicle can at any time be immobilized.
It is then necessary to beacon the traffic channel or channels defined by the ground covering structure, which requires additional means and the immobilization of operators.
It would therefore be beneficial to have a ground covering structure incorporating its own beaconing to indicate its lateral ends and allow circulation at high speed on its surface in difficult traffic conditions.